Total Mystery Dungeon Island
by Kaze Tsukai Kagura
Summary: Yup, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 does Total Drama Island. 22 Pokemon-turned-humans with a chance to win a thousand dollars! This chapter: Everyone arrives, but it seems Celebi won't take Mion's infatuated look at Grovyle, and Dialga is angry at Dusknoir..
1. First List

Hi guys, this is my "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness" version of Total Drama Island!

I need your help. I need 22 Pokemon (11 girls, 11 boys), but I will turn them into humans to be equal with the show. This is my tentative team:

Girls:

"Primal" Dialga (she'll only go insane when she's mad, but she keeps the orange, because I like it)

Celebi

Mion (NOT the one from "Higurashi"; this is the main heroine, but she WILL resemble the one from "Higurashi")

Uxie (I know, I know)

Mesprit

Azelf

Cresselia

Weavile (Team AWD)

Roserade (Team Raider)

Shuppet (the team with the Shuppet and Murkrow)

Boys:

Dusknoir

Grovyle

Keiichi (see Mion's note; he's Mion's partner)

Spiritomb (the one from the future)

Scizor

Darkrai

Palkia

Rhyperior (Team Raider)

Arbok (Team AWD)

Drapion (Team AWD)

Gallade (Team Raider)

Pairings:

Dusknoir/Dialga

Mion/Grovyle/Celebi (love triangle much?)

Gallade/Roserade

Arbok/Weavile (it exists in the fandom)

Darkrai/Cresselia/Palkia (another love triangle)

Scizor/Froslass

Spiritomb/Mesprit

Team names:

Screaming Groudon

Killer Kyogre

Screaming Groudon team members:

Dusknoir

"Primal" Dialga

Darkrai

Palkia

Weavile

Mion

Cresselia

Scizor

Shuppet

Drapion

Arbok

Killer Kyogre:

Keiichi

Gallade

Roserade

Rhyperior

Spiritomb

Uxie

Mesprit

Azelf

Grovyle

Celebi

Froslass

And note, I am NOT accepting OCs. Simple as that. I will decide what canon characters I want, so yes, excessive legendaries may be necessary.

But you can get to screw up the challenges and help me decide who's getting booted off chapter after chapter. :) Yes, Darkrai, you may unfortunately be kicked off at one point or another. And you, too, Keiichi, and you may end up watching your precious Mion choose Grovyle over you....if that's what I decide.

I dunno...if you want to change anything (characters or pairings), tell me in your review. I'll gladly arrange that.


	2. The Arrivals!

All right guys, here's the first chapter. Nothing big's happening yet. This is just your boring introductory chapter.

I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 or Total Drama Island.

* * *

A man with pink hair, blue eyes, and a crazy pink outfit stood at a dock in Camp Wawanakwa in Muskoka, Ontario. He was smiling eagerly, waiting for a boat to arrive.

"Welcome to _Total Mystery Dungeon Island!"_ he said. "I'm Wigglytuff---yes, Guildmaster Wigglytuff---and I'll be hosting this amazingly awesome show! Now you might be wondering, 'What happened to Chris and Chef?' Well, my partner Chatot and I got rid of 'em and took over! Mwhahaha!" He cackled evilly. "Anyway, 22 Pokemon--who turned into humans--are competing in challenges to win a TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS! Woot! Let's hear it!"

Silence.

"Ahem, anyway, here they come!"

The first to arrive was Mion. She had green eyes and long green hair tied back. In addition, she had a yellow T-shirt, blue jeans, and a white sweater tied around her waist. Coincidentally, she resembled Mion from _Higurashi no Naku Koro ni._

"Hey, Mion," Wigglytuff said. "Nice to see ya."

"How do you know me?" Mion asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell ya later."

The second to come was Keiichi, Mion's partner. He had brown eyes, brown hair, a white shirt, and black pants. He resembled Keiichi from _Higurashi_ as well.

"Kei-chan!" Mion cried joyfully, hugging her partner. "I'm glad you're here!"

"M-Mion?!" he asked in shock.

"Yep! It's me. Funny, I thought you'd be some kind of human Mudkip," she said.

"And I thought you were supposed to resemble Bulbasaur!" he said.

Moving on with the arrivals....the third to arrive was Dialga. To their surprise, Dialga was a _girl!_ She had red eyes, long blue hair with _orange _streaks with a small red diamond beret pinned in it (Keiichi freaked out at this), and an orange and blue sailor-style uniform. She also had red diamond earrings.

"Hey, Dialga," Wigglytuff said. "I'm surprised to see you in primal form."

"I'm _not_ in primal form, as a matter of fact," Dialga corrected him sternly. "I just like the orange better."

"All right, but don't go psycho."

Keiichi hid behind Mion as Dialga walked past them. He was afraid of her now.

The fourth to arrive was Grovyle. He had green hair, yellow eyes, a green sweater, a red T-shirt, green pants, and fingerless gloves with three leaves extending from the wrists. Mion couldn't help but stare at him with an infatuated look.

The fifth one was Celebi. She had pink hair tied in a braid, green eyes, a pink shirt, and a darker pink skirt. She also had glasses, white leggings, and black shoes. The first she noticed were Grovyle, Mion, and Dialga.

"Mion, what the crap are you doing?!" she cried. "And quit staring at my dear Grovyle!" She turned to Dialga. "And you, crazy primal girl, what are _you_ doing?!"

"I'M NOT PRIMAL!" Dialga yelled. "MY ARCEUS, QUIT ASSUMING THAT! I LIKE THE ORANGE LOOK, DAMMIT!"

"She has problems," Keiichi murmured to Mion.

The sixth to arrive was Dusknoir. He had black hair tied back, a baggy shirt with the weird eyes and mouth, gray gloves, and black pants. Dialga snapped out of her crankyness and stared at him.

"Hey, Lady Dialga's here," Dusknoir said. "Nice seeing you..."

Unfortunately, Dialga wasn't staring at him with an infatuated look. No, she was staring at him with the "I'm going to kill you now" look.

"Hey, hey, what are you angry at me for?" he asked. "D-don't tell me you're still upset about me failing the job!" **(1)**

Dialga said nothing.

The sixth to arrive was Weavile. She had red eyes, red hair, a red tiara that looked like the fan she had in Pokemon form, a little gold necklace of some sort, black gloves, black shoes, and a black dress (imagine her resembling Blue from Pokemon Special).

"Weavile, nice to see that you made it," Wigglytuff said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Weavile looked around and saw Dialga and Dusknoir. "What's going on over there?"

"Ignore them," Celebi said. "Dialga's still pissed off about a certain incident."

"Oh...."

The next arrival was Arbok, one of Weavile's teammates. He had a purple, black, red, and yellow sweater with his hood up, purple hair, black eyes, and purple baggy pants. He was quite happy to see Weavile at the camp. (Who wouldn't, if you were a member of Team AWD?)

Drapion was next. He had blue eyes, long purple hair, a purple T-shirt, and blue jeans. He didn't look very excited, and that wasn't hard to notice.

"Awesomesauce!" Weavile squealed. "It's my team!" She ran to Drapion and Arbok and hugged them. "I'm so glad you came!"

The next _two_ (yes, two) were Roserade and Gallade. Roserade had white hair, red eyes, a green T-shirt, a small green cape, jeans, and rose bracelets. Her teammate, Gallade, had green hair, red eyes, a green and white shirt, and green pants. Roserade was eyeing Gallade with an infatuated look.

Behind them was Rhyperior. He looked rather...fat. He was also orange and brown everywhere. Orange hair, brown and orange clothes, you name it.

To Keiichi, Mion, and Grovyle's shock, Spiritomb was coming. He had whacky purple hair with yellow swirls, black eyes, an Odd Keystone on a string around his neck, a purple tanktop, and black shorts. Grovyle, scared out of his wits, hid behind Mion and Celebi.

Froslass was coming. She had white hair, blue eyes, and a red, white, and blue kimono. Scizor, her newfound friend, wasn't far behind. he had red hair, a red shirt, and black pants.

"Oh, joy, former enemies are here, too," Mion said.

The lake trio was coming. While their outfits and gold eyes were the same, their hair wasn't. Uxie's was a puffy blonde. Mesprit's was pink with two pigtails on each side. Azelf was a pointed blue. In addition, Uxie was holding a book.

Darkrai was coming. Oh joy. Joy, joy, joy. He had long white hair, blue eyes, a black robe-like outfit, and a red scarf.

Cresselia wasn't far behind. She had blond hair, pink eyes, and a yellow, pink, and blue dress. She looked quite happy until....

"DARKRAI, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS AND GIRATINA ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!"

"Uh-oh," Keiichi said, reaching for his suitcase.

"This won't look pretty," Mion commented.

Palkia was next. He had pink hair, a white T-shirt, and pink pants. Celebi couldn't help but laugh at him.

Shuppet was next. She had a grayish dress and blue eyes. She didn't look very exciting (or excited, so to speak).

"Well, looks like everyone's here," Wigglytuff said.

"Yeah," a still angry Cresselia said, glancing at Darkrai.

"Well, I bet you're wondering why you're here, right?" the guildmaster said.

"Duh," Mion said.

"The reason why you're here is....you're competing in a reality show to win ten thousand dollars!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's not all. I am your host---Wigglytuff!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

* * *

Bwhaha! Everyone's here! Sorry if the descriptions seemed rushed, but I'm VERY lazy right now.

And regarding why Dialga's angry with Dusknoir...in Mystery Dungeon 3: Explorers of the Sky, she uses her army, his Sableye, to attack him because he failed a job. Dusknoir and Grovyle must work together to find out why she's mad (they don't know the reason), and you have to play as Grovyle and guide him and Dusknoir to her. (gulp)

THE REAL AWESOMENESS IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I NEED IDEAS FOR A CHALLENGE!

Press the review button, but flamers shall face Dialga's wrath.


End file.
